The Pilgrim
"I've been all across this country, coast to coast, north and south and everything in-between. I've seen '''war'. I've seen peace. I've complied years worth of data throughout my life. I do it for the Children, sure, but I also do it because it gives my life purpose. I can't explain it, but I have an unbearable need to see it all. I don't have enough years to see everything the world has to offer, but goddamn it am I gonna try,"'' -- The Pilgrim explains her motivations in the prologue of the Survival Guide The Pilgrim ''(real name unknown) is a joint protagonist of the Extended Universe. She is the narrator of the 'Apocalypse Survival Guide, a main character in The Walking Dead: 'Next World' and the joint protagonist of '''All Is History. She is a member of the Children of History and, as is her duty, travels around the ruins of the United States collecting stories and information about the New World and its inhabitants. She is the author of a book syndicated by the Couriers called the "Apocalypse Survival Guide", is always accompanied by her dog Cyclops and is never seen in public without her helmet or exo suit. In All Is History, the Pilgrim's face is revealed for the first time, revealing their identity as a woman. Overview The Pilgrim is a tall woman of an undiscernable age, as she always goes around wearing her helmet. She is also equipped with a standard Children of History exo suit, carries a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire and is always accompanied by her dog, Cyclops. Personality The Pilgrim has been referred to by many as a technophile. She is a fighter, promoter and high-ranking member of "The Crusade", a socio-political movement in the United States. Post-Apocalypse Not much is known about the Pilgrim's early life as she has revealed very little about herself; each time she tries to reveal her true name, she is interrupted in some manner and ends up never returning to her point. She mentions she was born into the Children of History, as is typical with their members, and a direct descendant of a member of the Preservers. She claims to have fought in the Children-Commonwealth War, where she saw lots of bloodshed. Tired of serving as a soldier, she became a Scribe, deciding to travel the country looking for old history, lore and technology. She was given Cyclops as her companion and set out into the wilderness. After hearing of a travelling warrior in the South, she took on the name "Pilgrim" as she began her travels. At some point, the Pilgrim picked up the signal from KOT Radio, becoming friends with the radio host, Rubber Duck. The Pilgrim became a member of "The Crusade", a socio-political movement. Killed Victims * 1 unnamed Commonwealth ranger (out of mercy) * Numerous counts of zombies, Scorched and unnamed people Relationships Rubber Duck Despite the two never having met in person, the Pilgrim and Rubber Duck are good friends, often sending each other disk messages via the Couriers. Quote * "It is my genuine belief that stories can save lives," Trivia * The Pilgrim's face was first revealed in All Is History, confirming suspicions that they were female. * Her favourite weapon is a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, which she took from a scavenger in D.C. ** This scavenger - and therefore the weapon - was likely inspired by Antony Eden. * The Pilgrim has revealed very little background information, but some pieces of information are available about her past exploits. ** She says he fought in the Children-Commonwealth War and acquired her helmet in the conflict, as well as her baseball bat. ** She purposely tunes her helmet's voice module to make her sound male. ** In the episode that she visits the ruins of Hometown and tells the story of the rise and fall of the community, she mentions that she had visited the place before and managed to take the drive from Stoffman's computer and read his diary. ** She mentions that she regularly goes to Vegas and has caught a brief glimpse of its mysterious leader, Mr Mossetti. ** She claims the only US state she hasn't visited is Florida due to their extreme isolation, which she says is "more severe than the Columbian could ever be". ** During idle talk with Cyclops, she says she once took a holiday to Mexico. ** She hints that she is bisexual. ** Although travel is permitted by its leaders, the Pilgrim has discovered a so far unnoticed route through the Columbian. ** She has hinted she may have been married at some point and may have even had a family, although there has been no direct proof or indication they ever existed. ** Despite the two of them being friends, she and Rubber Duck have never met in person. ** She has been assigned a special mission by the Children to recover data, lore and history instead of technology, the only known member to be told so. ** The Pilgrim is fluent in Atrian, a tribal language spoken by many tribes along the east coast. ** At the end of All Is History, it is revealed that she is in a relationship with Layla Edwards, although Eric is not aware. * Based on a single line of dialogue, it is suggestible that the Pilgrim, the Lonesome Drifter and Odysseus are connected in some manner. This was later revealed to be the Trinity of Four. * It is possible the Pilgrim is the "man from the West" from Gaunter O'Kyle's speech about the "Trinity of Four". * EDStudios has "promised" that the Pilgrim's real name will never be revealed. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Children of History Category:Trinity of Four Category:Columbian Commonwealth Category:Extended Universe Protagonists